koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bladestorm/Items
This page contains relevant information on every type of item found in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War and Bladestorm: Nightmare. They are easily divided into two separate categories: consumables scattered throughout the battlefield and objects kept in the player's inventory. Field Items Items found by defeating enemy officers or capturing a base. Note that items from bases will only appear if the player defeats the base commander or is nearby during a successful capture. Many of these are essential in keeping players alive or temporarily enhancing their battle performance. Unlike many Omega Force titles, they will not dissipate until the end of a mission. Inventory Items Items collected by the player, they range from average equipment to rare treasures that yield unique effects. Many of these are sold by the merchant in exchange for gold, but some are only acquired by participating in battles or fulfilling specific conditions. Fame level determines what kind of items become available for the player to obtain, so raising it is necessary to unlock new ones. Rare items dropped by enemies are one of a kind and listed in yellow text. However, it is possible to gain multiple copies by defeating an enemy officer defending a base; there is a chance they might spawn to adjacent bases repeatedly until there are no more or if the battle ends. Nightmare provides a more efficient method of acquiring items with the Station feature which lets players dispatch their edit characters to different destinations for a specified amount of time; one can use this method to easily acquire copies of rare weapons and equipment. This version of the game also allows different save files to share the same inventory, giving players the opportunity to collect items exclusive to certain story routes. ;Equipment Attributes Attributes play a role in determining how much damage a squad type inflicts or resists. The higher the amount, the more damage a squad can do to any unit it comes across especially those that are weak against it. ;Item Types Weapon= Weapons personally wielded by the player. Each squad type starts out with a weak weapon that can be replaced by stronger equipment. |-|Shield= Shields equipped by certain squad types, they provide additional defense and may even be used to perform offensive moves. ;Shield Variations Shield 1B (BS).png|Rusty Shield (French design) Shield 3B (BS).png|Buckler (English design) Shield 3C (BS).png|Buckler (French design) Shield 3D (BS).png|Buckler (English design 2) Shield 3E (BS).png|Buckler (French design 2) Shield 2B (BS).png|Target Shield (English design) Shield 2C (BS).png|Target Shield (French design) Shield 2D (BS).png|Target Shield (English design 2) Shield 2E (BS).png|Target Shield (French design 2) Shield 7B (BS).png|Viking Shield (English design) Shield 7C (BS).png|Viking Shield (French design) Shield 7D (BS).png|Viking Shield (English design 2) Shield 7E (BS).png|Viking Shield (French design 2) Shield 9B (BS).png|Adarga (English design) Shield 9C (BS).png|Adarga (French design) Shield 9D (BS).png|Adarga (English design 2) Shield 9E (BS).png|Adarga (French design 2) Shield 8B (BS).png|Aspis (English design) Shield 8C (BS).png|Aspis (French design) Shield 10B (BS).png|Heater Shield (English design) Shield 10C (BS).png|Heater Shield (French design) Shield 5B (BS).png|Silver Shield (English design) Shield 5C (BS).png|Silver Shield (French design) Shield 11B (BS).png|Knight's Shield (English design) Shield 11C (BS).png|Knight's Shield (French design) Shield 14B (BS).png|Tower Shield (English design) Shield 14C (BS).png|Tower Shield (French design) Shield 15B (BS).png|Scutum (English design) Shield 15C (BS).png|Scutum (French design) Shield 17B (BS).png|Kite Shield (English design) Shield 17C (BS).png|Kite Shield (French design) Shield 16B (BS).png|Ecu (English design) Shield 16C (BS).png|Ecu (French design) |-|Headwear= Headwear equipment for the player's edit characters. |-|Bodywear= Bodywear equipment for the player's edit characters. |-|Armwear= Armwear equipment for the player's edit characters. |-|Legwear= Legwear equipment for the player's edit characters. |-|Tome= Tomes that allow players to command different squad types and amplify their abilities using skill points. While new tomes are usually acquired by participating in battle, some have unique conditions that need to be fulfilled before they can be found. |-|Pennon= Flags used for temporarily buffing the player or weakening enemy squads in some way. One of the most common items found in captured bases. During battles, the pennon menu is opened by holding L1. The player can bring three different pennons at a time. In Nightmare, pennons are equipped in a separate menu alongside unit squads. |-|Treasure= Treasures that can be sold for gold or provide beneficial effects in and out of battle. Note that the 12 gems can't be sold once the merchant verifies their worth as a set. |-|Mission= Items related to certain request missions. Category:Items Category:Weapons